Marc O'Neill
Marc O'Neill was a housemate from ''Big Brother 16''. He entered the House on Day 18 and was tenth to be evicted on Day 53. Profile Are you Dr Marc now? I will be! I graduate in October. I'm going to America in December to work there for a year, so I don't care what happens in here, I am going to go mad. I'll do whatever you want me to do! Are people surprised when you say you're a scientist? I look stupid, I know. Scientists don't look like me. That's why I love surprising people. I love challenging people's intelligence. I love catching people out. Will you fit in with the housemates? Oh no! Do I think I'll win this? God no! I know that. I've got a better chance of winning the lottery than winning this. But, as a boxer, you must be competitive? I'm competitive at some things. I've watched the first two episodes before my exams started and I can just see how some of them are acting. You're not actors; just be yourselves! Is there anyone in particular who you think is acting? I know Jade already. I guarantee that if you asked her to spell 'polyamorous' she couldn't! Cristian is a first year bio-med and he says he's going to be a surgeon. Well, bio-med isn't surgery. It's not even medicine. It's the one you do when you can't get into general science. So will you get on with Cristian? No! I won't get on with anyone. I might get on with Jack. The only thing that lets him down is that he doesn't like a drink. You describe yourself as the gayest straight man? I am the gayest straight man around, but I'm not gay. I wish I was; life would be so much easier. It would explain an awful lot! Speaking of which, you're a scientist by day but a stripper by night... Yes, I'm a Pleasure Boy, which entails giving pleasure to others! I do it in a classy way. You have the dirty shows, which are what everyone has in mind, but then there are things like hen parties where it's just traditional to get a stripper. You've got to be mindful that she might start doing stupid stuff in front of the mother-in-law and you have to have your wits about you to go, 'What are you doing?' And we hear you've got three alter egos? Marc with a C Is the scientist, Mark with a K Is the stripper and Marq with a Q is an absolute lunatic! You are part of Big Brother's biggest Timebomb so far. Do you feel under pressure to live up to that? No, no pressure at all. I'm never lonely when I have alcohol and the other Marc comes out. I am going to be in the Diary Room slating everybody. Will you be looking to get girls into bed in the House? Why would you want to? There are girls in there playing games. And they're playing games more because the camera makes you worse than you are. Especially Jade. I've built up a tolerance to hate her already. Category:Housemate